thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 16 - Getting Everyone Out Of The Prison Ship And Finding Edward and Fighting Diesel!
Here is part sixteen of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas begins sliding down the slope, collects some yellow lums, then jumps on the lava, but burns his tail's end on the molten lava, grabs it, and blows it out. He speeds through a tunnel, shoots a switch to deactivate some electric beams, jumps over some gaps while collecting more yellow lums, continues to slide, shoots more switches to dodge some spinning spikes, speeds through a tunnel, switches some more switches to activate more platforms, grabs more yellow lums, spinning round in circles, but plummets down into a hole below, and looks around in the control room before he walks around and looks for a switch) *Thomas: Paxton! We're friends, big guy. How about a little rock, paper, scissors, to work through your... (jumps below to collect a yellow lum, lands safely on the ground, and bumps into Paxton's gun) anger? *Paxton: I don't think so, Thomas. *Thomas: Think you can try and shoot me? We could get counseling! I know a guy- (Paxton fires. But unfortunately the barrel of his gun appears to have a loose screw. Thomas swats it, the barrel swivels up and the shot flies into the air. Snarling, Paxton pushes the barrel back into proper firing position and fires again. But his former friend slaps the barrel again and the shot goes into the ground with a tinny ping) Dr Chuck Jones wrote the- (The diesel fixes his gun again and the engine it down again before starting his sentence over) Dr Chuck Jones wrote the book on these situations. (Paxton nods as if he agrees to this - but he doesn't lower his gun. Thomas slaps its barrel and sets it spinning like a roulette wheel. As it spins, he casually tosses and catches its sight with one hand. Annoyed, Paxton stops the spinning barrel and makes to fire again. But Thomas plops the sight back onto the gun - at Paxton's end of the barrel. The diesel pushes it back to its proper position. The engine slides it back to the base of the barrel. The diesel pushes it back to the muzzle end of the barrel and Thomas shrieks girlishly as Paxton fires. The shot of course comes out of the back of the barrel - where the sight is and when the smoke clears, Paxton's eyes are blinking out of the black, spiky ball that his head has become. He delicately swivels the entire barrel of the gun around so the end with the sight on it is pointing away from him and fires again. And again the engine is unscathed as the cartoon gun goes off in the engine's face from that position too. An extra large cloud of smoke ends the scene which shifts to the human as he's walking away, looking for his advisor) Tillie! You were right! (but at that moment, Paxton uses the gun in the only way it'll ever work for him - as a club - and Thomas is bashed over the head with its butt) *Paxton: You think so? (Thomas keels over and lays at Paxton's feet) You think you can reason with me? (he raises the gun over his head to deliver a fatal blow, Thomas screams and kicks Paxton into the spikes. Thomas shoots a switch, climbs up, collects three golden fists, races up to the flying shell, and hops on board. Thomas flies the shell around in the room, collecting a few more yellow lums, opening a switch to open a door. Thomas flies across the room with the room, collecting more yellow lums, until he crashes into a wall and loses one of his fists when the shell explodes, and as another one comes and picks Thomas up to save him, it flies onward through a tunnel, collecting more red lums, until it goes through some lasers, and into the back of the prison ship where Thomas was once locked up with Edward. The shell arrives, and when Thomas looks around, he sees some slaves crying for their mothers and for help) *Lady: Help us, please! *Thomas: Back off, kiddies. (shoots the first cage with Lady, Jerry Mouse, and Yoshi, who escape. Thomas shoots another one to free Digon and Ergo, who escape and watch Thomas freeing Scooby Doo, Astro, and Dynomutt, and Goober, who runs away, coming after Thomas, who runs along and frees the other slaves. The other slaves are Romeo, Juliet, Roobarb, Custard, Tom, Cat, Dog, Coco, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Eddy's Brother, Roger Rabbit, Croc, Spyro, Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids, and many more, who cheer and thank Thomas) *Everyone: Yahooo! Yipeeee! Yahooooo! Kudos for Thomas! Hurrah! Yipeee! *Thomas: Get out of the prison ship, kids! Hurry! I still have to find Edward and fight Diesel. (runs along after the slaves obey and escape) *Devious Diesel: Come in here, you useless grub! (Dennis obeys) *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on board the ship. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YOU'VE FAILED ME AGAIN?! I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you work as a janitor. Meanwhile, I'll just handle this problem myself. Prepare the grolgoth! (Dennis obeys) I know how to lure Thomas to me... (puts on his black cape, grabs his pistol gun, and grabs his red lightsaber before he walks out to the Crow's Nest where Edward is still captured, still trying to escape, and grabs his green lightsaber before activating it) Identify target! (prepares to fire at Edward, who activated his green lightsaber, and saw Thomas coming out the prison ship elevator) *Thomas: Leave my friend alone! (activates his blue lightsaber. Diesel shoots at Thomas, but misses, and hits the elevator after Thomas jumps out of the way, causing Edward to fall, and lose his lightsaber, but hang for his dear life when Thomas grabs Edward's lightsaber) *Devious Diesel: Now you're alone for eternity! (laughs evilly until he sees Thomas standing in front of him and activates his red lightsaber) Huh? *Thomas: Are you okay, Edward? *Edward: I'll be fine. Now, go! (Thomas, having one of his golden fists, obeys, and walks up to Diesel, who growls angrily at him. Thomas and Diesel's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. In a blind fury, Thomas slashes at Diesel, driving him toward the edge) *Thomas: I'll kill you! *Devious Diesel: Rise above this! He means nothing! (tries to swing at Thomas, who dodges, and controls his fear) His life gives you strength. Embrace it. *Thomas: I will kill you! *Devious Diesel: If you wish to join your good friend, now be it... (Thomas and Diesel use force push to throw themselves to each edge. Thomas and Diesel jump back and fight again) He loved a dead girl. He would not have loved Molly. *Thomas: You will die where you stand! *Devious Diesel: He is holding you back. (with a massive blow, Diesel force throws Thomas toward the edge, causing him to lose his golden fists and the two lightsabers and nearly fall off, after Edward falls) *Emily: Don't be afraid, Thomas. I'm here... *(Thomas jumps out of the way of Diesel trying to throw his lightsaber at Thomas to kill him until the engine grabs and throws it at Diesel, cutting his hand off. Diesel throws Thomas to the floor, and prepares to fry Thomas with his force lightning) *Emily: Bravo, Thomas. You were sensational! Diesel is nearly beaten. Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped! On land, James eliminated all the robot pirates. Destroy Diesel and our victory will complete. *Devious Diesel: I've saved one last little surprise for you. (Thomas stands up to Diesel when Thomas, force grabbing the two lightsabers, putting them on his belt, and holding Diesel's lightsaber, pushes through, and finally stabs Diesel through the belly with Diesel's red lightsaber, lets go off it, backs away, and force throws Diesel into the sea below. Thomas jumps off and flies safely to James's hideout. Emily is at the top, worried that Thomas might be hurt, sighs sadly. The twins are very worried, so are the logging locos, even Tillie, James, Henry, Harold, Molly, Percy, Trevor, and even Thomas's narrow gauge friends. Edward makes a grave for Thomas, and writes the letters: Rest in Peace Thomas the Tank Engine. We'll miss you very much Goodbye. The engines gasp until they finally look around and see Thomas) *Thomas: Hello guys. I'm alive. (the engines gasp and cheer when Thomas arrives and gives Edward back his lightsaber when his and Molly's children hug into Thomas as all the other engines cheer for Thomas) *Henry: Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam... And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva... So tweasure your wuv. Have you the wing? ...and do you, that means you're both man an' wife. (the engines cheer with delight until the screen fades out) Let's all go to the Edward village. We might have a surprise for Thomas if he wants to see it. *Thomas: Yeah! Let's go! (transports himself back to the Precipice to collect the fifth Glob Crystal and two orange lums, and transports himself to the Iron Mountains to collect the sixth Glob Crystal, and transports himself to the Edward village) Category:UbiSoftFan94